


Love is Strange

by jolly_love



Series: Love is... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Friendship, Good Slytherins, Head Auror Harry Potter, Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood in the small restaurant kitchen, looking out the even smaller kitchen window. It was basically a medieval embrasure and they had to move left and right so that both of them could look at the customer waiting for his plate, sitting at the restaurant table outside in the sun. Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Love is... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Love is Strange

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood in the small restaurant kitchen, looking out the even smaller kitchen window. It was basically a medieval embrasure and they had to move left and right so that both of them could look at the customer waiting for his plate, sitting at the restaurant table outside in the sun.

Harry Potter.

Even though the mountain air was freezing and there was snow everywhere, the man clearly had no problems with being here. Granted, the sun did have a rather nice warmth and Draco knew that if the Savior hadn't been there, both him and Blaise would be sitting there enjoying the late afternoon. Now, of course the man outside was this Gryffindor. They hadn’t talked much after the Prophet had decided to plant a story of how he had cheated on his wife on the front page two weeks ago. There had been rumours about him getting a divorce from Weaslette. And now... now he was here.

After Draco had done so much to go into hiding. Buying a small restaurant with his childhood friend Blaise should have done the trick, however... it clearly hadn’t. Otherwise, this man wouldn't have been here.

“Are you sure?” Draco asked as he turned to the plate on the kitchen table, frowning slightly at it. Blaise’s idea had been... for a lack of a better word _crazy_. But Potter... Harry was an Auror. He was the Head Auror, so what he was about to do could end dangerously...

Blaise grinned and nodded clearly impressed with what he had done. “I’m telling you there’s no way he can tell!”

Draco hesitated, before he shook his head. “He’s a Head Auror, Blaise. He knows shit. Maybe he even figures this thing out! Maybe he somehow invented a thing that can tell him when...”

“Stop worrying, Draco!”

Sighing, Draco grabbed a cup of water, downing it in one go, while Blaise narrowed his eyes. “You haven’t been such a wreck for years, mate.”

“What if he does notice, Blaise! I could go to Azkaban!”

Blaise shook his head. “That won’t happen.”

Draco groaned in frustration and leaned at the kitchen counter, shaking his head. That was easy for Blaise to say. He didn’t have to go out there and stand in direct view of Potter, the Saviour. Draco was the one who was going to face him. Who had to look at him, remembering their... their nights. All of it. His beautiful sun tanned skin, those lips, his breath all over him...

“Draco, calm down. It’s not that bad. You only have to see him for a few seconds. Place the plate down in front of him, walk back inside. Nothing can happen there” Blaise said and grinned then, clearly happy with the plan he had come up with.

Shaking his head, Draco would have liked to get something harder to drink. However, as a part of his probation, he had to stop drinking. Which he did kind of understand. Yet, with the Savior in his restaurant – or even in front of it, sitting at a table – he could have probably drank a whole bar empty.

Sighing, Draco shuffled to the dish and grabbed it, before glaring at Blaise. “If something happens, I’ll give you away. At least then I’m not the only stupid one in Azkaban.”

“Stop it, Draco. Nothing will happen. Trust me.”

Draco glared once again, but decided not to give him the satisfaction of a response. He grabbed the plate, inhaled deeply and crossed the kitchen door, walking outside to bring the Saviour his food. He placed it in front of Harry and was just about to turn away, when the Gryffindor caught his wrist. His hands were warm and soft, which was extremely uncharacteristic for the Saviour.

“Draco. Sit. Please.”

So much for this great plan Zabini had... Draco rolled his eyes, while he had his back turned to Harry, before he sat down at the table.

Harry didn’t take a bite from his food, simply smiled at him for a few moments, his stern face turning into a soft smile. “Do you serve all customers a meal with Veritaserum?”

Draco widened his eyes, feeling a hand twisting his stomach and he was generally unsure of what he should say now. Harry was Head Auror. Of course he recognized these smells.

“No. Not really. I did tell Blaise that it wasn’t a good idea, but he wanted you to...”

Interrupting his own speech, he stopped as he watched Harry put a fork full of curry spiked with Veritaserum in his mouth. As he ate, he closed his eyes, clearly enjoying his meal. Only once he opened his eyes again, did Draco feel safe to continue. “What are you doing?”

Harry looked up and the corners of his mouth moved slightly. It looked as if he was trying to stifle a laugh or something in that direction. Draco frowned slightly; however, Harry already answered his question.

“Getting ready to answer all your questions as honestly as I can.” He grabbed another fork full and ate it, looking at Draco intently. Once he swallowed, he grinned at Draco. “Now, do you have any questions?”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series is inspired by a few prompts. If you'd like to give me some ideas, I promise to look through them and maybe use one or two to write another story. I do reserve the rights not to use any (if no bunnies are running at me, though usually after a few weeks that does happen).
> 
> Anyways: Thanks for reading it and I hope you liked it :)


End file.
